


The Battle

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [17]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Colin is suprisingly helpful, F/M, Guillermo gains a special ability, Kisses, Little Fluff, M/M, Poison, Tears Are Shed, cursing, dead mans blood, graphic battle, nadja and laszlo are jenna's new parents, pain and heartache, the council doesn't play around, they are all a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Guillermo is freshly turned and has to learn how to fight with his new abilities, alongside Jenna so they can help protect their household. A battle ensues, and tragedy strikes twice.Continuation of Mine Forever
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: What we do in the shadows [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Honey Bun

Downstairs in the sitting room, Laszlo held Nadja close as they comforted each other. As he ran his fingers through her long beautiful hair, Laszlo broke the still silence with a gentle sigh. “ As much as it pains me to say it, we need to speak to young Jenna.”

Squeezing his knee, Nadja couldn’t help the whine that left her lips at the thought. Lifting her head from Laszlo’s shoulder, Nadja breathed,” I know, love.” Reluctantly they both stood from the couch and headed for Jenna’s room. 

Jenna had the next smallest room in the house, just a few doors down. The walk there was brief in reality, but the heaviness of the situation made it feel like eons. Once at the door, Laszlo gave a quick knock, as a sign of respect, before opening it. The door revealed a plum purple room with age spots sinking into the top corners of the room. A new wooden coffin sat flat on its back against the wall farthest from them. 

Each taking a cautious step into the room, Nadja spoke first. “ Jenna, my sweet honey bun, we need to talk.”

The coffin lid creaked as it opened to reveal a sleepy college student, in bright pink pajamas. As she stepped out, Jenna rubbed her eyes, yawning she asked,” What’s up?” When met with silence, she looked between the two vampires. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Jenna noticed the sun was still up, and by the looks of it, it was just beginning to rise. “ What’s wrong?”

Clearing his throat, Laszlo wasn’t exactly sure how he wanted to handle this situation. The one thing he did know was this conversation shouldn’t take place here. Gesturing towards the door, Laszlo politely suggested,” Why don’t we talk elsewhere. Perhaps the sitting room.” 

The walk to the next room was in eerie silence; as she walked, the smell of blood was fresh in the air. Typically, at least her new regular, Jenna wouldn’t have thought twice about the scent, but for some reason, it made her stomach twist into knots. Once seated, Jenna began to fidget, picking at her already short fingernails as she hesitantly asked, for the third time,” What’s going on? Did something terrible happen?”

Straining to look up, Nadja reached for Laszlo’s hand for reassurance as she softly spoke,” My sweet honey bun. We have terrible news; the vampiric council sentenced us, and Nandor to execution. Luckily-”

“I’m sorry, what,” Jenna shouted as she leaped from the couch,” Why?!”

Raising his free hand, Laszlo tried to keep his voice calm,” When the Baron died, the council called a meeting to decide our fate.” Before Jenna could speak, Laszlo continued,” We luckily escaped with the help of Gizmo and Colin Robinson. However, we’re far from out of the woods. The council will no doubt send assassins.”

Taken aback, Jenna dropped herself back onto the couch with a heavy thud. As she tried to process all this, the only thing she could focus on was how close she came to losing her new family. A sudden wave of anger rush over her; tears started to prick the corner of her eyes. “I’m a vampire, why wasn’t I called?”

Instantly by her side, Nadja tried to soothe her sweet bun, as she gently squeezed Jennas’ shoulder Nadja hummed,” You’re our little secret, darling, they don’t know about you.”

Sniffing a few tears slid down Jennas’ cheeks. This time Laszlo jumped out of his seat, taking a knee in front of her,” We did this to keep you safe.” Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, Laszlo tried to wipe Jennas’ tears,” You’re our special girl, and if anything were to happen to you, it would break both our undead hearts.”

“He’s right, which brings us to why we woke you in the first place,” taking a deep breath Nadja continued,” As much as it pains us to ask, this household is no longer safe. We plan on defending our home, but to do so, we need all the help we can get.”

Nodding, Jenna didn’t hesitate,” Absolutely, how can I help?”

Smiling at her willingness, Nadja answered,” You and Guillermo are going to get a crash course in vampire defense.” Nadja’s smile faded as she thought about the battle to come.

Confused, Jenna looked between the two before inquiring,” Guillermo? Isn’t he human?”

Chuckling, under his breath, Laszlo commented,” Not for long.”


	2. Turning

A piercing cold shoots up Guillermos’ spine, it spreads and inches its way through his muscles, and veins. Every nerve in his body grows numb as he sinks further into Death. 

Guillermo opens his eyes, at least he thinks he does. Darkness surrounds him, and all he can hear is silence. 

Most people say when you die; your life flashes right before your eyes like a movie. Guillermo doesn’t see anything; in fact, he feels like he’s floating above a void that leads to nothing. 

It all feels empty until he suddenly drops, he falls for what feels like forever. Air rushes past his ears, and his glasses slide off and disappear into the pitch blackness that surrounds him. 

Screaming seems pointless; he twists and turns until he’s facing what he believes is down as Guillermo does this; his whole body slams into a body of water. The need for air becomes a real struggle as he tries to swim upward. Breaching the surface, he coughs up everything he accidentally breathed in the initial impact. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Guillermo whips his head around to look at his new surroundings. It’s still extremely dark, but there is a single landmass that shines a soft light not far away.

A strong urge to get closer overpowers any instinct he has. Within a few quick strides, Guillermo is crawling through what feels like gray sand. Wiggling his fingers in it makes all this surreal.

A familiar voice calls out to him from behind two rocks that form a miss shapen archway. Standing, he slowly makes his way over; the gap is a bit smaller than Guillermo was comfortable with. After some effort, he is able to suck in his gut enough to squeeze through. 

Stumbling, he falls onto his back, the ground beneath him is painfully solid. A chuckle leaves the being that called to him. Rolling over Guillermo is at a loss for words; all he can manage is,” Colin?”

Shaking his head, Colin mussed,” Your kinda right.” The fire between them glistened against his glasses, making his eyes unreadable. Shifting his footing, Colin dismissively waved his hand. Two chairs appeared out of thin air startling Guillermo. Taking a seat himself, Colin ordered,” Sit.”

Doing so, Guillermo asked,” How are you here?”

Amused by his question Colin smiled as he explained,” To be quite frank I’m not, at least who you think you’re seeing isn’t. You, humans, have many names for me. Some call me Death, others the reaper. Back in the day, the term Hades was popular, kinda miss that one, to be honest.” 

Bewildered Guillermo felt a million questions roll into his brain at once. Focusing on one, he asked,” If you’re Death, why do you look like one of my roommates?”

Shifting his glasses, Colin crossed his legs,” That’s simple. I found out early on that my pure form tends to freak people out. That got old real quick, so instead, I shift and mimic the voice of someone you’d feel comfortable talking to.” Gesturing to himself, he raised an eyebrow,” Do you not like this form?”

With a snap of his finger, he shifted into Laszlo with ease,” How about this old chap?” Shaking his head, he snapped again this time Nadja took his place,” I love this one, she was such a spitfire when she dropped by. Before you ask, that’s a story for another time.” As if a lightbulb lit up, Nadja’s eyes widened as she grinned, snapping her fingers she shifted into Nandor. In his thick accent, Nandor asked,” How about your future lover?”

Closing his eyes, Guillermo barked,” STOP,” opening his eyes slowly; he muttered,” Please.”

Smirking, Nandor shifted back into Colin Robinson,” Sorry, had to get my fun in there somewhere.”

Looking around at the rocks that formed the perfect fence around them, Guillermo asked,” Am I in hell?” 

Snapping his fingers, Colin bellowed,” Bingo, Bango, bongo finally that’s the million-dollar question everyone asks.” Sigh, he continues,” To put it simply, you’re in the in-between. Most people have their destination already set in stone, but the few like you. You are the lucky ones that end up in my domain.”

“Why am I here?”

Shrugging Colin pointed at Guillermo’s neck,” Well, from the bite mark, I’d say being turned into a vampire has a lot to do with it. That and your bloodline.”

Confused Guillermo repeated,” My bloodline?”

“You are part Van Hellsing. That alone gives you a free choice; you can either go against hundreds of years of fighting the very thing you’ll become. If that’s what you want to do, I’ll just send you back. Or you can join your friends and family; you’ll be able to see those you lost long ago again. It’s as simple as that.” Leaning back into his chair, Colin asked,” Whatcha wanna do?”

For the first time in over ten years, Guillermo took a moment to think about what he truly wanted. Being a vampire has always been a dream of his, on the other hand, being able to see the friends. The friends that genuinely pushed him and encouraged him again, if he was honest with himself, was very tempting. His mind started to wander back to Nandor, and how everyone in the house was in danger. Looking Colin in the eyes, he stated,” I wanna go back.” 

Colin nodded,” Are you sure?”

Smiling, Guillermo nodded,” Positive.”

Standing Colin gestured for Guillermo to do the same, walking over, he rested his hand against the middle of the others back.” I wish you luck in this new life; also, I want you to say hi to Nadja for me.”

“Okay, thanks. What do we do now?” 

An evil look crept its way across Colins’ features. Before Guillermo could comment, he was shoved towards the fire. The flames swallowed him, causing everything to grow blinding, squeezing his eyes shut everything changes; it feels like he’s being boiled alive. A searing hot jolt sends him upright; the world is a blur as he feels sweat drip down his forehead.

There’s movement in the room, and a weight he hadn’t noticed was suddenly missing from his chest. Rubbing at his eyes, Guillermo realizes his glasses are missing. Before he could say a word, the other being in the room was already placing them gently onto his face. Blinking a few times, everything started to clear up, looking over his shoulder Guillermo noticed his former master was kneeling awkwardly by his side.

Croaking out, Guillermo asked,” How long was I out?”

Sadness etched its way across Nandor’s face as he leaned closer, wrapping his arms around his former familiar’s waist, he whispered,” 24 hours.”

Confused Guillermo tilted his head, the memories of the void and Death came flooding back into his brain. Wincing, he asked,” Is that normal?”

Pulling himself closer, Nandor rested his face against Guillermo’s chest, causing his voice to sound muffled,” No.”

A wave of concern hits Guillermo; his stomach starts to tie itself into knots. He’s never heard his master speak like this before. Nandor was known for his booming voice; he always spoke with such strength and power. Hearing this soft-spoken side raised many questions, none of them good. How could he have been gone that long? It felt like he was in the void for maybe four, five hours at most. Breaking away from the train of thought, Guillermo brought his focus back onto his partner.

Resting his hands gently against Nandors shoulders, it pained Guillermo to push him away as he heard the other whine under his breath. Once they were apart, Guillermo took the initiative and raised his former master’s chin. A sharp gasp broke the silence that hung heavily in the air.

Nandor had bloodstains running down his cheeks. Several lines were fading from being on his face for so long while others were still damp. Running his thumb over the dampness, Guillermo finally took in how Nandor held himself, how his shoulders sagged, the look of desperation in his eyes. The clothes he wore were all disheveled as if he no longer cared about how he looked. All these things screamed like someone was in mourning.

Pulling away, Nandor confessed,” I didn’t think you would wake up.” Sniffing, a new round of tears fell,” I thought I killed you.”

Wiping away the tears, Guillermo reassured him with a passionate kiss wrapping his arms around the back of Nandors’ neck, pulling him in closer. Unsure at first, Nandor eventually melted in his touch. Smiling into the kiss, Guillermo hummed,” I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Gripping Guillermo’s sweater, Nandor’s eyes lit up with hope, leaning back his fangs peeked out as he grinned. “You promise?”

Smirking Guillermo declared,” I promise.”

Everything at this moment felt perfect; the air felt lighter as the heaviness lifted. Grinning Guillermo felt the tips of his fangs lightly graze against his bottom lip. A ripple of excitement filled his chest as he brought a finger up to touch them. “I’m a vampire, a real vampire.”

Kissing Guillermo’s forehead, Nandor beamed,” Yes, you are, my treasure.”

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Guillermo inquired,” Why do you call me that?”

Frowning, Nandor hesitantly asked,” Do you not like it?” 

Stuttering Guillermo affirmed,” I-I do. I just don’t understand why your calling me your treasure.”

Nandor’s eyes softened as he spoke,” I’ve lived for hundreds of years. During that time, I searched this earth high and low for the greatest treasures. None of the little trinkets, none of the gold that I found,” raising his hands Nandor cupped Guillermos’ face,” None of that could compare to what I felt when I first saw you. Everything else left me feeling empty inside. Except for you. You are my treasure.”

Tears pricked the corner of Guillermo’s’ eyes before he could say anything back; a loud knock broke the beautiful moment. The bedroom door opened to reveal Nadja, who smiled warmly at them. “Good to see you’ve finally joined the unliving Guillermo. Took you long enough.”


End file.
